Tropical Cyclone
by Molly Renata
Summary: A lone Selkie discovers someone who washed up on a beach, and soon finds out she's from another world. Can't say anything else '


Now, first of all, before I do anything else, I'd like to remind you guys that this story will have a number of references to a type of fictional character which I created: storm souls.

Originally, the storm souls were based off of hurricanes; this was originally based off of the fact that hurricanes have names and are extremely well organized compared to most cyclones. They're also called tropical cyclones or typhoons, based on where you're from, but they all have names and are generally named at the tropical storm stage.

I expanded my views on the hurricane storm souls to include unnamed ones that occurred before 1950. However, I kept them all to their own group, so there will only be unnamed storms in one group, and all the rest will be named.

Later, I further expanded my views to include a type of (North American) East Coast storm called a nor'easter. They are very well organized, but extratropical (not tropical) cyclones, and often cause blizzards during the winter and early spring.

Of course, all these have become storm souls, which occur only in Mythos, which is a fantasy world that I came up with. The storm souls are the supposed spirits of these cyclones (stemming from a Mythos legend), and they take human form, usually with bizarre hair and eye colors and sometimes with animal features like ears and tails. The latter term usually applies more to hurricane spirits than nor'easter spirits, but it is not unknown to find a nor'easter with cat ears or a wolf's tail.

Furthermore, the hurricane spirits are arranged in a type of group called spiritlines. These are much like bloodlines, except that any one individual in a spiritline is more of a brother or sister to all the others, and there are no mother or father figures. There are six well-known spiritlines, three of which are from the land of Mythos in the north, and the other three are from Pisca to the south. The three from Mythos are called Hurricana, Thaiane and Kanathla; the three from Pisca are dubbed Hurricanis, Ganai and Typha. They are named after places in the northern region of Mythos, where Hurricanis stands for the northernmost Arcta Hurricanis, which is usually referred to as just Arcta. The spiritlines of Hurricana and Hurricanis are the primary spiritlines; Hurricana has four male and six female members, and the leader (oldest) is a female. Hurricanis has four female and six male members, and the leader is a male. Thaiane and Ganai are secondary spiritlines; both have male leaders, but Thaiane has three male and four female members, whereas Ganai has three female and four male members total. Kanathla and Typha are tertiary spiritlines; Typha consists wholly of unnamed storms. Kanathla has two 'leaders' (both female), and has six females and one male within it. Typha has one male leader, and has six males and one female in it.

These hurricane spirits are named after the storms that occurred on Earth which they supposedly are.

Now, lastly, I don't own anything. Sure, the storm souls are my idea, but I don't own any of the names or storms, obviously ;) Mythos happens to be a cross between many of my interests, none of which I own. I obviously don't own FF:CC, though this story is based entirely within the FF:CC world.

Ah, finally, on to the fic.

000

Chapter 1: The Storm Souls

000

The figure seemed different from any creature which they had seen before; it had a tall, humanoid figure, with long, brown-colored hair and faintly glowing, forest-green eyes. It also had two catlike ears, and the Selkie investigating it could see that it was a female. It would've been considered an ordinary human without the cat ears and the glowing eyes... it had washed up on the shore of Leuda, unconscious.

It was also in very bad condition.

As the Selkie slowly examined her, she seemingly came to life; her eyes started glowing brighter, and she blinked them repeatedly to try and remove the salt and sand from them. Finding this to be useless, she quickly washed her eyes out with a few raindrops, which fell from the cloudless sky.

"Huh... wha?" the person said, sounding confused. "I'm... where am I? This doesn't look like Ganai... damn, I could've sworn I was going the right way..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I think you should come with me," the Selkie said, looking into her eyes. "You look pretty beat up."

"I guess you could say that," the figure said, shaking her head. "But... first of all, who are you?"

"My name is Myzakel," the Selkie replied. "And you are?"

Standing up, the person said, "My name is Camille Hurricana, and I'm a storm soul."

000

It took a few days for the 'storm soul' to recover, but after those few days had passed, she explained to Myzakel what a storm soul was. At first the Selkie refused to believe, but finding it useless to argue with her, he eventually gave it up entirely and just let her stay with him for a while.

About two weeks into her stay, the other Selkies of the town thought it useless to try and steal from the storm soul, as she had nothing on her but a large katana, which she would fight to keep. She gradually explained her situation to Myzakel, as he was the only one in this new world she could trust, and she said she'd lost one true loved one, which she thought was still in the old world.

However, soon the events would take a turn for the interesting.

000

I know this chapter was shorter than it could've been, but there was that whole long description there, and I'm trying to keep these as short as possible. I promise the next one will be longer.


End file.
